Mars, Have Mercy
by Simply-Fic
Summary: Veronica's life has recently been nothing but pure chaos. Her bestfriend was Murdered, her ex boyfriend's Dad tried to kill her, and now she finds out her mother had kept a secret from her. A brother, who on top of that is a Mercer. And with the sudden death of Evelyn Mercer, the Mercer brothers aren't exactly up for an unexpected family reunion.


Feeling a quick tap on her shoulder, Veronica quickly jumped into her defense mode, hand on her taser. Her heart settled as she saw the familiar face. "Wallace!" She jabbed his shoulder. "Are you seriously trying to get yourself killed? What did I tell you about creeping up on me like that?" Her friend laughed as he rubbed his bruised shoulder. "That you'll taze my balls out of existence."

"And I meant it"she said playfully shoving the taser near his crotch. "Aye! Watch the goods. Those are future elite basketball players in there. They must be handled with care." Veronica rolled her eyes as she packed her taser back in its place. "Next time I won't be so cautious"she smirked.

Wallace gave her a nervous laugh hearing her warning loud and clear. "So, any typical Veronica Mars plans today? Or am I free for the day?"

"Mmm, it's actually my day off. My dad wants some father daughter time. Which in our world mean ice cream and stake outs." She chuckles as she unlocks her car door. Wallace raised his brows in sarcastic excitement for his friend "Wow, sounds very relaxing."

"Aw, don't be so jealous, Wally. You know you're my one and only." She joked entering her car. "Trust me. I'm good."he chuckled closing her door for her. " Oh, you don't need a ride?"

Wallace grinned as he licked his lips "Well you see that's why I made sure you didn't need me today. There's a little situation I've got to take care of." He waved over at a girl leaning against a bright pink convertible. Veronica let out a small snicker as she nodded in understanding. "Ahh I gotcha. Well

I won't keep your friend waiting any longer. And by friend I meant your penis." She laughs as she starts her car.

"Yeah I caught that. You know you don't have to explain your jokes right? They aren't funny when you do." He said with an unamused look on his face. " Oh, hush. I'm hilarious and you know it! See you! Remember if you can't shield your rocket, keep it in your pocket" The blonde quickly sped off waving her friend goodbye.

Wallace shook his head in embarrassment noticing his date heard everything.

Finally home, Veronica is greeted by her pitbull friend. " Hey boy, where's the old man?" She catches a glimpse of a note on the kitchen island and picks it up reading it aloud.

" Stepped out. Don't know how long-love dad" she sighs

"That chump. Well looks like you can have dad's bowl of ice cream tonight, Backup my boy." She pats the dog on the head before heading towards her room. She stops at the sight of her dad's cracked open door. She looked at Backup and felt as she was being judged. " Don't you give me that look. It was merely a thought not like I'm actually going to snoop through my dad's private room like I do his secret files in the office." Her dog groans in disappointment of his human. "Come on…. It would only take a second. In and out. I just want to see what was so important he had to ditch me tonight. " Backup just turned his back to her.

"Turning the blind eye routine. Thanks boy. You can have my bowl too if you want ." She grinned as she entered her father's room. It was a total mess. Like a storm had passed through, only El Niño wasn't for a few more months.

Veronica rummaged through the mess. Finding nothing but old case files. "Going through memory lane I see." She said to herself as flipped through the pages, stopping at the familiar name. It read Lianne Reynolds.

"Mom?" Veronica was now confused. "What about mom was Dad looking up?"

Has she continued to read Veronica fell into shock. Her mother had been keeping a secret from her. To think that her lies about rehab weren't enough or the college money she stole from her wasn't sufficient, this of all things buried under those pile of lies.

"I don't understand…" Veronica fell to her knees as she continue to read.

"She left me at one point. Before you were born." She turned to the voice behind her. Her father stood the by the doorway, his face clearly not ready to have this conversation.

"This… and Mom. Did she really?" Veronica watched her father walk over to his bed preparing himself to tell his daughter the worst her Mother's done. " I was working a lot." He chuckled feeling as if he was giving her an excuse to what she had done in her past. He cleared his voice and continued "She started having an affair with some low life. This was also around the same time her struggle with alcohol started." He hung his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose knowing it wasn't the worst part of the story.

"So she had an affair and was still an alcoholic but it still doesn't explain this child endangerment charge. I wasn't even around yet-"

Her father quickly cut her off.

" Your Mother. She got pregnant. And thought her life would be better off with this guy and her new baby." He looked up at his confused daughter. She could see the pain in her father's face as he told the story. " So what you're saying is… I have an older brother…...sister?"

Her father silently nods. "A brother." Veronica couldn't believe her ears. On top of all the crazy shit the past two years she gets the news that her mother had been lying to her longer than she thought she was.

Veronica wiped the few escaping tears and looked up her dad. " So where is he? Does he know about us? Have you met him?" Keith stood up and calmed his daughter. He already knew her gears were already running the second she picked up those files. "Slow down there tiger. Your mother and her then "lover" well they weren't exactly parents of the year. The two were always drunk. The poor boy was neglected and abused especially by his low life of a father."

Veronica's face was filled with horror. "But you guys did something right?" Keith nods. " I was there when child's services stepped in and took the boy. Everything that happened after was out of my hands." Veronica shook her head in denial "This still doesn't make any sense to me.. Why?"

Keith looked up at his daughter confused by her question. "What? He answered. " If mom did all these horrible things. Why did you stay with her. I would you stay with such a woman and then have a kid with her. "

He glanced down at his daughter, brushing the hair away from her face and wiping her tears. "Baby, I've been asking myself the same question for years. But if I didn't make the decision to work things out with your mother. I would of missed out on the best thing I have in my life today." Veronica sighed in relief in his response, lunging quickly into her dad's arms embracing him tightly "You are a saint!"she cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner,honey" Veronica shook her head. She could imagine the pain it must of been for him to keep such a thing from her. "I'm sure she threatened you or something if you told me. Like take me away or something like that." Keith inclined his head in agreement. " I knew legally she couldn't but your mother was always so unpredictable. I couldn't risk it." Veronica took her father's hand comforting him. " Thank you, dad. "

"I'm glad you see the labor of love I do for you kid" Veronica chuckled playfully punching his arm before going silent again. "Your curious about him aren't you."

The blond nods. Her father knew her all too well. Keith snickers to himself in disbelief on what he was about to do. "I found him Veronica." Her head shot up in surprise. Keith nods in assurance. " He was adopted by a lady named Evelyn Mercer. They live in Detroit. And I booked a flight to go meet with him."

"Wait you told him about me? About mom?" Keith shook his head " No, more like I tracked him down and planned on spying on the kid, and see how he turned out. Then maybe contemplate about telling him about his half sister." Veronica rolled her eyes "I should've known."

"But. I was thinking. " he paused, hoping that he wont regret the things he's about to say and let her "I was thinking, may be it would be a little weird for the ex husband of his dead beat mother to come and visit him. And I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of you in Detroit but I thought this might mean more for the both of you." Veronica eyes widen in disbelief. Never in a million years did she think her father would let her do such a thing on her own. "Me? I don't know what to say… "

Keith chuckled. "Save it. I figured before you go and decide to go on your own. I'd be a responsible parent and let you go with my consent."

"Consent? I'm 18 dad. Legally I don't need your consent." She teased. Keith furrowed his brows "When you live under my roof you do! Now are you interested or not? Don't get sassy with me. I have no problem and taking the non-sentimental route to the situation."

"I'm kidding, I'll go. Geez, someone can't take a joke." She laughed. "So, When am I leaving?"

She watched as her father pulled something out from his nightstand drawer"Tomorrow evening. So make sure you get everything ready. That includes your various of weapon you collected over the years. I want you well protected over there you hear me?" he handed her the tickets.

"Yeah , yeah. You know perfectly well I'm capable of handling myself." she smirked. "I know honey." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now get out. I'm pooped." Veronica chuckled and exit his room.

"Night, dad. Thank again."

"No problem doll face. Now get to bed. You have a long couple weeks ahead of you."

—


End file.
